<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll take care of you by Mir_Hope20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032134">I'll take care of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20'>Mir_Hope20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio pair [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is discovering new feelings towards a certain jet setter and only wants his well-being.</p><p>Or where, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a good boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio pair [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll take care of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello ~ I come with another project because I am inspired;)<br/>Anyway there is not much more to say, enjoy and read the final notes that are important!<br/>Also, someone is doing a "Damm telepathy" comic so it would be great if you support it✨<br/>https://twitter.com/yabaimindanger/status/1353943830555365377?s=19</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi was an observant person, he was the only first year who was not put as a starter and that only motivated him to see what he could do to help the team, which led him to constantly observe the other members of the team. It was easy to see what he was missing in that way, his gaze unconsciously always ended in the same person, Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p> Everyone on the team was good, but the jet was a totally different thing, he was good in all positions, even more than he averaged but without a doubt he stood out even more as a point guard. It was not surprising that his gaze rested on him for a longer time, however he himself was able to establish a relationship of mutual respect between the two, he respected Kageyama's abilities and he seemed to admire the one who will work hard.</p><p> </p><p> However there was something that he had started to notice as time passed, Kageyama seemed to be sensitive to the touch. Not in the way that he would flinch at a contact form contact, but that he seemed too ashamed. He had started slightly, the jet's face would turn slightly flushed when one of his second and third year students patted him on the head, his expression would become even more vulnerable when they asked for a high five.</p><p> </p><p> He was cute.</p><p> </p><p> However that led him to want to try, he had slowly begun to close the distance from him with the blue-eyed one, his hands moved restlessly with the intention of leaving a slight caress on the contrary. And when he least expected it, at the end of his second year he realized that he was in love, well it was Tsukki who realized it.</p><p> </p><p> "How long will you go on like this?"</p><p> </p><p> Looking up from his lunch he looked confusedly at his best friend, all the second years were sitting on the roof eating his lunch.</p><p> </p><p> "What do you mean, Tsukki?" He inquired confused, yet Yamaguchi allowed his gaze to focus on the people in front of him.</p><p> </p><p> The monstrous duo were trying to review a little before the exam they had in the next period, Yachi next to him was helping them. Kageyama had a pout on his lips, cute.</p><p> </p><p> "How long will you go on without telling him that you like him?" Kei whispered loud enough for his friend to be the only one listening, he didn't need the others to find out about that yet.</p><p> </p><p> "Ah? I don't like him" He frowned slightly at that hint, which deepened when he saw how his blonde friend just rolled his eyes in amusement at his words.</p><p> </p><p> "Oh yeah, of course you don't like him" he repeated the freckled words sarcastically, as if that was going to fool Kei.</p><p> </p><p> "It's serious Tsukki, I don't like him"</p><p> </p><p> Before anyone could say anything else, the bell along with the screams of the pair echoed throughout the place along with various curses.</p><p> </p><p> "It's time for the two idiots to go take their exam, think about what I told you Yamaguchi" he commented as he stood up with the look of his best friend following him, he smiled amused at it as he passed near the point guard deliberately touching his neck of this with their hands.</p><p> </p><p> He didn't like Kageyama Tobio, he was sure of that. So why did he want to hit his best friend right now?</p><p> Seeing the face suddenly flushed from the jet at Tsukki's touch was not pleasant, it felt as if someone had hit him in his stomach, even with the feeling of discomfort flooding his body he continued with his routine, even on the way home he kept thinking of the boy's face.</p><p> </p><p> He would normally react like this after Tadashi touched him, his blue eyes would search him curiously and he would only give him a small smile, sometimes it would be the jet who would stare at him waiting for his caresses, like a little kitten. He loved to observe the different reactions that he would get from the opposite, it was always a different one than before.</p><p> </p><p> "ah"</p><p> </p><p> He stopped his thoughts the moment Kageyama's flushed face clouded his vision, his blue eyes narrowed as his chest rose and fell in turmoil, his name being pronounced so low by that. pair of lips that seemed so soft.</p><p> </p><p> "Did you already notice? You are slow," Tsukishima teased as he was greeted by an unkind look from the freckled man.</p><p> </p><p> "Oh shut up, like you weren't in denial when you started liking Hoshiumi" he hissed annoyed as he moved faster, Yamaguchi could deal with the indignant glare of the blond another day.</p><p> </p><p> Being on a Friday night questioning his sexual orientation because of a teammate was not something he had planned, but apparently it would be what he would do.</p><p> </p><p> Thinking of Kageyama romantically was something he had previously thought of, something simple. What would jet be like with his partner? Would he be nervous and couldn't make a move? What kind of expression would he make when they were alone? Without realizing it, his gaze also traveled to the aforementioned.</p><p> </p><p> Tobio was someone attractive, he had pale skin (although not as pale as Sugawara-san or Tsukki) which perfectly matched those blue eyes and his jet black hair, his features were delicate but masculine. Even so, if Tadashi had to choose the most attractive part of the opponent he would say that his waist and thighs were tied, he had had the opportunity to hold the opponent's waist when he had to take him to the infirmary with a small injury, his thighs for another part of it was like a daily sight, a good sight to be honest.</p><p> </p><p> "Stupid Ikemen" he muttered to himself in the silence.</p><p> </p><p> Assuming he confessed that he was attracted to jet. In what way would Kageyama reject him?</p><p> </p><p> Maybe he would be blunt as always and say something like "but I don't like you" although lately he has been softer with his words, so something like "sorry, I don't like you" was also an option. It is not as if his confession could change something between them, that is, both will continue playing volleyball trying not to inconvenience others.</p><p> </p><p> Maybe he should confess tomorrow? I mean, it's not like he wanted to put that off, Tadashi was a man of stocks, okay? He did his best to practice, to improve and find something he could help the team with, so he didn't flinch from something like this. If he was going to be rejected he would do it now before he was more uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p> With that decision in mind, he took the cell phone from him and quickly unlocked the screen. I search his contacts until I found Kageyama's number, they had exchanged a couple of messages in which most were about exams or volleyball, it was more likely that his message was ignored so I prefer to call, I wait patiently before the call finally goes attended.</p><p> </p><p> "<strong>Hello? Yamaguchi?"</strong></p><p> </p><p> "Um yeah, it's me, did I call at the wrong time?"</p><p> </p><p><strong> "No, but, did something happen?</strong>"</p><p> </p><p> "Yes, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow, I want to talk about something important with you"</p><p> </p><p> "<strong>Oh, is it about the fact that you liked me?"</strong></p><p> </p><p> What fucking shit? He blinked in disbelief at that answer before a certain face in particular appeared in his mind, he was going to kill Hinata.</p><p> </p><p> "Yeah, about what I like about you. Is it okay if we talk about that tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p> "<strong>Why? I don't see it necessary"</strong></p><p> </p><p> At those words he felt his heart fall, not ten minutes had passed since he accepted his feelings and he was already being rejected, the life of Yamaguchi Tadashi, a pitiful man.</p><p> </p><p> "<strong>uchi-isn't it?"</strong></p><p> </p><p> Oh right, he was talking to the person who rejected him yes, he cleared his voice before speaking, trying to suppress the sudden urge to cry.</p><p> </p><p> "Excuse me, what were you saying?"</p><p> </p><p> "I<strong> said we could talk on the phone, since I like you too"</strong></p><p> </p><p> "Oh"</p><p> </p><p> "<strong>Oh</strong>"</p><p> </p><p> They were silent for a few moments before he finally started laughing, trying to calm himself a bit.</p><p> </p><p> "<strong>Yamaguchi?"</strong></p><p> </p><p> "I'm sorry it's just that I thought he was rejected"</p><p> </p><p> "<strong>Oh now I see"</strong></p><p> </p><p> <em>"So since I haven't been rejected, how about I ask you out on a date with me tomorrow?"</em></p><p> </p><p> After saying the question he could clearly feel the erratic beats inside his chest, he was so nervous. Still the background noise from Kageyama's side was not lost.</p><p> </p><p> "<strong>Okay, umm send me the details, my mother is calling me for dinner."</strong></p><p> </p><p> "<em>Of course, enjoy your food Tobio"</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> "Oh thank you Tadashi?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> After the call hung up, he stared at his cell phone briefly before smiling to himself. Well, he was not a pitiful man after all.</p><p> </p><p> After that several months had passed, Yamaguchi could boast that he had been in a happy relationship with Kageyama Tobio for 6 months, although not everything was so easy. Just like now, having the opposite in his arms.</p><p> </p><p> "Tobio, look at me please" he begged for the fifth time that night, his cute boyfriend had come to his house after practice only to end up hiding his face from the other and Tadashi did not know that he had originated this.</p><p> </p><p> "Can't we just stay this way?" Tobio inquired, his voice sounding distorted as his face was between the freckled chest.</p><p> </p><p> "We can, but I want to see you, please?"</p><p> </p><p> After his plea, it took a few moments for those blue eyes that he loved so much to finally meet his, only to find a pair of unshed tear-filled eyes. His heart clenched painfully in his chest, so he cradled his hands in his face.</p><p> </p><p> "Why are you crying? Are you feeling bad? Tobio, talk to me" he asked he almost begged for an answer, only to be scared to see how those pent-up tears finally spilled along with poorly concealed sobs.</p><p> </p><p> "Don't do that, Tadashi, please" he asked softly as he turned his face away from him.</p><p> </p><p> He took a deep breath to stay calm, he couldn't understand what could have triggered the state of his boyfriend but panicking was not the best option.</p><p> </p><p> "What am I supposed to be doing Tobio?"</p><p> </p><p> The question was said softly almost with fear, Tadashi's breath stopped the moment that pair of sapphires faced him with deep pain in them, tears streaming down like waterfalls creating an ocean of anguish inside of him.</p><p> </p><p> "YOU'RE TREATING ME RIGHT AND I DON'T DESERVE IT, I DON'T DESERVE IT!" His voice broke the moment he shouted such words, but Tobio couldn't care less, he clung tightly to the opponent's shirt before continuing, ignoring the pain in his throat. "Just .. Treat me like the shit I am, tell me how handsome I am, that I'm terrible. I don't deserve to be loved this way, Tadashi".</p><p> </p><p> He allowed Tobio to cry into his chest, letting out whatever he wanted until he was satisfied. Seeing the jet look as delicate as he had not seen it in a long time, Tadashi had witnessed how Tobio's insecurities had invaded him multiple times, they were rarely with respect to volleyball but if he as a person, he had calmed his boyfriend all those times while listening to it.</p><p> </p><p> Those insecurities crossed Tobio's chest in an irregular way, there was no fixed pattern that could help predict them. Even so it seemed that they used to be linked to a specific period of time, they used to appear during the beginning and end of the year, coming with more force in the latter.</p><p> </p><p> He had respected his boyfriend's decision not to say the reason for it, but he was reaching a limit. Seeing the jet say that he deserved to be treated like shit, and even saying that he was shit was enough, he took the opponent's face in his hands, leaving light caresses on it before wiping the jet's tears with his thumbs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "I can't change your perspective of yourself Tobio, but I can give you my support until you are able to see how valuable you are" he murmured softly while continuing to leave light caresses on the opposite face. "I will continue to show how much I love you, how valuable you are to me and nothing will change my perspective on you, I will be with you until you are able to see the same as me, until you are able to see how valuable and important Kageyama Tobio is."</p><p> </p><p> He gently cradled the opponent's body at the moment when that pair of sapphires crystallized with the announcement of new tears before lying on his chest. Even if Tobio longed to be caressed by thorns, he would do it with petals, because the flowers were beautiful but they had their own thorns. And Tadashi was willing to be hurt in order to heal his beautiful flower.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am going to bring a Tobio story but I don't know whether to include Alpha / Omega / Beta themed. It is something that I thought recently and I would like to know your opinion, the plot goes like this: Tobio being a selfless gamer who only plays it because his grandfather loves the sport, so keep going for him. Follow a Kageyama Tobio disinterested in volleyball on his way.<br/>It is a Kageyama harem! ;) Let me know your opinion and see you soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>